Project:Chat/Logs/12 May 2017
11:58 I mildly dislike Ursuul 11:58 wut 11:58 SFU: HEY URSUUL JOHNS SAID HE HATES YOU WITH A PASSION 11:58 i mildly dislike u then 11:58 lol 11:58 don't hate the gr8 11:58 *ursuul comes on 11:59 ursuul give u an ass whoopin lmao 11:59 .. 11:59 ..... 11:59 ......... 11:59 (nuke) 11:59 (woah) 11:59 I don't know how i didn't get banned yet 11:59 y 11:59 banned for what 11:59 http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/diepio/images/4/46/Nuke1.gif/revision/latest?cb=20161009074014 11:59 shite 11:59 lol 12:00 we only ban people for being asshats or for spamming intensely 12:02 Lol. 12:02 Speaking of horrendously undermined events - I got banned from CC chat 12:02 Why? 12:02 12:02 spam 12:02 spam 12:02 lemme find the post 12:02 spam 12:03 if you spam again then I won't do anything 12:03 i'm warnin u ._. 12:03 I'LL REALLY DO NOTHING 12:03 coolio 12:03 *nothing commences* 12:03 I'm too lazy to find the post 12:04 Whats CC 12:04 Community Central 12:04 nono 12:04 Why 12:04 The cancer center of wikia. 12:04 I had a post elsewhere describing the bullshit CC does 12:04 and why I was banned 12:04 on completely unfair grounds mind you 12:04 Lol. 12:05 * John500 installs 500 more anti-virus software to go on CC chat 12:05 There isn't 500 anti-virus softwares out dere lol. 12:05 im still banned from CC chat 12:05 I think I'm banned for 2 weeks 12:05 Cri 12:06 Hmm... 12:06 Speaking of horrendous entrances with no spice of goodness, hi captain 12:06 Well Hello XD 12:06 gotta walk into the club and act like u fuckin own the dam place 12:06 hOI 12:06 I missed you Captain. 12:06 let me try again 12:06 SUP BITCHES! 12:06 we talking trash about ursuul 12:06 Bettter? 12:07 EYY BOI 12:07 ... 12:07 swag 12:07 Bitch is a female doge. 12:07 Also missed you too Moe ;) 12:07 (swag) 12:07 True true 12:07 WHAT ABOUT ME 12:07 Moe AKA A... 12:07 (nuke） 12:07 (nuke) 12:07 I know lol 12:07 So umm 12:07 What's poppin? 12:07 WHAT ABOUT ME 12:08 We just talking trash about Ursuul 12:08 Ahh. What trash? And Hi John 12:08 We mildly disliked him 12:08 Also secrets 12:08 Secrets? 12:09 pm me these secrets 12:09 YEAAAAA BOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiii 12:09 I vant to know 12:09 .. 12:09 I hav to go :( 12:09 Bai SM 12:09 Aww 12:09 Bai John 12:09 Bai 12:09 Bai Captain 12:09 He didn't tell me directly what secrets but he said he changed stuff significantly 12:09 cya 12:09 XO 12:09 jk 12:09 what did I miss 12:09 Bai 12:09 I was getting pizza 12:09 Noice 12:10 What kind? 12:10 Just telling Capt your secrets 12:10 green pepper and mushroom 12:10 it's edible 12:10 Don;t like shrooms. 12:10 thats what your secret is 12:10 Hey Ooq 12:10 Oo1 12:10 hi 12:10 howdy 12:10 There really isn't much content involved in Spaceone.io 12:10 Yea 12:11 just make a huge fleet and win 12:11 ik 12:11 Not really 12:11 Splitting really helps 12:12 but however i think they might add new boosts because i found images by datamining 12:12 Oh really? That's cool. They need special items 12:12 Kids should not eat silverware 12:13 Agreed 12:14 Watching Chadtronic right now 12:14 btw if you can access Inspect Element go to Sources > index > Spaceone.io > 1.2.4_91 > atlas >ships.png 12:15 ... 12:15 What happens? 12:16 I have no idea how to do this 12:16 when you visit spaceone.io and do what i did, this comes up 12:16 Ooh 12:16 I likey 12:17 coooooooo 12:17 I think that's a speed boost 12:17 That's what it looks like 12:17 or a firepower boost 12:17 ^ 12:17 because once you get high you get low reload 12:17 true 12:18 also if you need more proof look at this https://spaceone.io/1.2.4_91/atlas/ships.png 12:18 I'll talk to SR first 12:19 SR? 12:19 ik it is the exact same image but it is on the website 12:19 afterwards I'll ask Ursuul 12:19 whos dat 12:19 not yall 12:19 talking to captain 12:19 SR is Super Robot 12:19 new projects about JS 12:19 Yeah it's importat 12:19 his username is SuperRobot9338 12:19 man i hate acronyms 12:19 Yeah make sure SR knows first 12:20 Why do you hate acronyms? 12:20 It makes everything so much easier 12:20 the secrets you can use with them 12:20 Like ex Oo1, SMG, SFU, Cap'n it makes everything easy 12:20 I hate CPTHD and SGM7 12:20 THIS PIZZA WAS UNSATISFACTORY AND UNFILLING 12:21 get some dominos m8 12:21 I WANT CHINESE FOOD 12:21 No no Cap'n or Capt. and SMG 12:21 lets go to a buffet with ursuul 12:21 bye! 12:21 Alright cpt i will shoot an SMG at the wall 12:22 Capt* or Cap'n 12:22 Ok? 12:22 Repeat after me: Cap'n 12:22 nvmd 12:22 Cpt 12:23 I'm a police officer so thats the official designation we use 12:23 And I'm the president of China 12:23 gimme some chinese food then 12:23 or I ban u 12:23 Are you the prez of Canada too? 12:23 And Albania 12:24 And SMG i have no money 12:24 anyone here ever had canadian smoked honey ham? 12:24 its prime minister ya n00b 12:24 I have sushi in the fridge and ramen 12:24 I'm in a high school IB history class. I know 12:24 Don't test me 12:24 welp I gotta go 12:24 See ya 12:25 I'm the Prime minister of Liechtenstein bro 12:25 nevermind 12:25 guess im not leaving 12:25 Kappa 12:25 hi 12:25 * John500 googles liechtenstein to see if it has a prez 12:25 Cool 12:25 Hey SR 12:25 Whassup???? 12:25 Nope Prime Minister 12:25 I was right 12:26 Exactly 12:26 Every country in europe has a prime 12:26 except france 12:26 and germoney 12:26 russia doesn't count 12:27 No it does 12:27 Russia counts 12:27 Doesn't Germany have a Chancellor? 12:27 Germoney has a chancellor 12:27 Kewl. Also *Germany 12:27 GERMONEY 12:28 Turns out the Vatican has a prez 12:28 I thought it was the pope 12:28 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Germany 12:28 Lol 12:28 turns out its Giuseppe Bertello 12:28 Noice 12:28 hi 12:29 Yellow 12:31 Dead chat. Rip 12:33 hi 12:33 (face1) 12:33 Oh hello 12:34 hi 12:34 (face2) 12:34 ^dab 12:34 I hope those PM 12:34 those PM's actually got through* lmao 12:35 my avatar styling isn't updating 12:35 oh now it is 12:35 tell it to work 12:35 Boom 12:36 Captain is gonna stab you SR 12:36 give him his ransom demands now 12:37 Give me monies 12:37 Or I'll take all of you steam giftcards 12:38 i don't have any 12:39 answer the PM foo 12:39 or die 12:39 (kys) 12:39 no emote? 12:39 fuq 12:39 Crap 12:40 Um I'll steal your doge 12:40 NOT TEH DOGE 12:40 :O 12:40 (sad) 12:41 Too late 12:52 hi 12:53 hey 12:54 check pm 01:56 CONCENTRATION CAMP 01:56 HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA 04:04 hi 04:04 hi 04:05 concentration camps aren't funny 04:05 unless it was some pun involving orange juice or something 04:05 and Hitler 04:05 then they're funny 07:30 Hi 10:47 hi 11:20 . 12:35 ._. |: .-. :| ._. 12:39 y 12:39 ☹ 12:40 24 12:50 ... 01:00 well damn there's lotsa peeps in here 01:00 ......hallo 01:01 ...Hello Ursuul h- 01:01 *hi 01:02 ...*cough* 01:02 .....welp bye again 01:02 go on my wall if ya gott say something 01:09 hi 01:09 oh everyone is here 01:09 Yea 01:10 Now what? 01:11 hello Hayden 01:11 I just became a Discussion Moderator on another Wiki without even realizing it, or trying 01:11 Here: weavesilk.com 01:12 ok 01:12 Just a site 01:13 I wanted to share 01:13 that doesn’t lead where you want it too lol 01:14 http://weavesilk.com is how you external link in Chat 01:14 Yea 01:14 Oh 01:14 Ok 01:16 Now what? 01:17 Chat stall 01:17 Beepbeep 01:18 o 01:18 sorry I’m rather distracted now 01:57 hi 01:58 can you revisit thread:79961 01:58 hello 02:04 hello 02:04 hiya 02:05 hi 02:05 been playing with silk 02:05 the addiction is real 02:06 oh 02:09 so 02:09 I have a few issues with Game Blogs 02:10 won't they clog Popular blog posts at the right? 02:10 + Wikia activity? 02:10 *Wiki activity 02:10 weeeeell 02:10 those may or may not be sticking around 02:10 I'm going to hunt 2 burdenates 02:11 with 1 hunter 02:12 wiki activity defenitely will 02:12 *definitely 02:13 hmmm 02:17 but not yet. I have club outfits to set up and lumicons to assess 02:20 rip I missed Ursuul :( 02:21 .....rip 02:21 I’m here 02:21 lul 02:21 I’m just busy af 02:24 hi 02:24 silk is so addicting 02:24 eye candy/time ratio is gr8 02:28 o 02:28 so... 02:29 any good solutions? 02:45 sorry i fell asleep. hw you want me to rally the judges? 02:52 not really 02:52 I don’t think it’s itoo/i unbearable 02:52 compared to having them displayed on every single content page? I’ll take a little confusion in recent activity 02:52 I’ve gtg now 02:52 adios 02:53 �� 03:10 �� 03:12 Don't cry. 03:15 people are leaving 03:15 is it drama 03:17 who is leaving 03:17 Ursuul, CHayden, PkmnQ 03:19 where are they leaving to 03:19 just chat? 04:47 hi 06:11 my burdenate hunter is tier 8 07:37 Hai people! 07:37 Hai people? 07:37 07:38 Anybody? 07:48 yy 07:48 why did you add gray space in images?? they mess up tanknav you know 07:49 What are you talking about? 07:49 No, Ursuul told me to do that/ 07:50 He knows it's a false positive 07:50 ...? 07:51 I was on hiatus 4 a lil while and SM replaced all ther others, I only replaced 1. 07:51 *the 09:11 don’t have long lad 09:11 watcha need? 09:15 Hey 09:18 hi 09:19 have to clear out lad 09:19 sorry, I’ll be here tomorrow for the Sandbox 09:19 adios 09:40 Hai? 09:40 NUUU 09:41 WHY DO I ALWAYS MISS GOOD THINGS 09:41 I HAD MY FRENCH TUTOR 10:44 sup 10:44 sup 10:44 sup 10:44 ok bye m8s 11:25 hi Category:Chat Logs